channelfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Junior
' Disney Junior' is a current program block on Disney Channel and an upcoming American basic cable and satellite television network replacing Soapnet on March 23, 2012.[1] It began airing on February 14, 2011, replacing Playhouse Disney. The first new programs were Jake and the Never Land Pirates, Tinga Tinga Tales and Babar and the Adventures of Badou. Carrying over from Playhouse Disney were Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Handy Manny, Little Einsteins, Jungle Junction, Chuggington, Imagination Movers, Special Agent Oso, and Timmy Time. History In May 2010, it was announced that Playhouse Disney and Soapnet will rebrand as Disney Junior.[2] Disney Junior first launched as a programming block on February 14, 2011, replacing Playhouse Disney. The first show program was Jake and the Never Land Pirates. The first actual program was the Disney/Pizar movie Finding Nemo. In its first week since its debut, Disney Junior delivered Disney Channel’s best ratings ever in the daypart among Kids 2-5 (474,000/2.8 rating). Separate channel A 24-hour basic cable and satellite channel for Disney Junior launched on March 23, 2012,[1] replacing the soap opera channel, Soapnet. The channel was originally set to debut in January 2012, but on July 28, 2011, Soap Opera Digest, Michael Fairman Soaps, and We Love Soaps announced that Soapnet's closure was pushed to spring 2012,[3] but as of September 2011, it got pushed again to February 2012. However, on January 9, 2012, Disney Channel announced that the closure date of Soapnet was revealed to be March 22, 2012. However, Soapnet will remain on the air on some cable and satellite services, as deals for Disney Junior are finalized.[1] The channel is expecting its original series (Jake and the Never Land Pirates, 3rd & Bird, etc.), shows from the Playhouse Disney library (that are currently airing on the block) (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Handy Manny, Special Agent Oso, etc.), movies appropriate for very younger viewers (Cars, Finding Nemo, Dumbo, etc.) and short-form series in its lineup. On June 17, 2011, it has been comfirmed that the Disney Junior channel will include "old-school" Playhouse Disney series in its lineup when the channel launches.[4] Examples for "old-school" Playhouse Disney series include Stanley, Higglytown Heroes, Bear in the Big Blue House and JoJo's Circus. When the channel launches, it will also provide video on demand, a high-definition version (Disney Junior HD) and a Spanish language SAP audio track.[5][6] Programming Main article: List of programs broadcast by Disney JuniorMickey Mouse Clubhouse, Chuggington, Imagination Movers, Jungle Junction, Handy Manny, Little Einsteins, Special Agent Oso, and Timmy Time, all popular Playhouse Disney series, were moved to the block and continue to broadcast. Disney Junior broadcasts from September until late May from 6:00 am to 2:00 pm ET (5:00 am to 1:00 pm CT) on weekdays, and from 6:00 am to 9:00 am ET, (5:00 am to 8:00 am CT) on weekends and also during major holidays (Christmas, Easter, Labor Day, Columbus Day, Veterans Day, Martin Luther King Jr. Day) and also 6:00 am to 10:00 am ET (5:00 am to 9:00 am CT) on weekdays from late May (post-Memorial Day through Labor Day), each running a different schedule. They feature 25-minute standard length shows, interspersed with short 5 minute shorts and music videos. Between these times, there are no commercials played during Disney Junior (though Disney Channel, being a commercial-free cable channel, does not air regular commercials anyway), though short "promotional spots" do run every so often, such as often seen on PBS. Between 4:00 and 6:00, when Disney Channel animated programs air under the regular Disney Channel branding, there are commercials for Disney properties as there are for other Disney Channel programs. Although Disney Junior does not air standard ads, it utilizes underwriter sponsorship by companies such as Chuck E. Cheese's and Best Western for its programs. Former shows on the former Playhouse Disney block will air reruns by popular demand on the Disney Junior channel in its launch on March 23, 2012, replacing Soapnet. Related services Disney Junior HD Disney Junior HD will be a high definition simulcast feed, broadcasting a moderate amount of Disney Junior's programming in 720p HD. It will begin broadcasting on March 23, 2012. Many cable providers will carry the HD simulcast feed, along with DirecTV, AT&T U-verse and Verizon FIOS. Currently, Dish Network does not carry the Disney/ABC Cable Networks' HD simulcast channels due to a retransmission consent dispute with the Walt Disney Company, so it will probably not carry the channel. HD versions of Disney Junior had already launched in Canada, Asia, France and The Netherlands. Currently, Disney Junior HD appears to be a block on the HD feed version on Disney Channel. Disney Junior On Demand Disney Junior On Demand is the video-on-demand service, which offers select episodes of Disney Junior's original series. It is available to most digital cable and IPTV providers. Logo variations In addition to revealing the Disney Junior logo, other variations were released as well, most shows that air on Disney Junior have their own variation of the logo, with the standard "Disney" written in Walt Disney's famous handwriting and a large chunky font displaying "Junior" with each letter designed from an aspect or character from that particular show. International versions *In the United States, Disney Junior on Disney Channel launched on February 14, 2011. The channel, which replaced Soapnet, launched on March 23, 2012. *In Latin America, Disney Junior and Disney Junior on Disney Channel launched on April 1, 2011. *In the Arab World, Disney Junior launched on May 5, 2011. *In Canada, Disney Junior and Disney Junior (Canadian English TV channel) launched on May 6, 2011, which replaced Playhouse Disney Canada. *In the UK & Ireland, Disney Junior launched on May 7, 2011, which replaced Playhouse Disney (UK & Ireland). *In Italy, Disney Junior launched on May 14, 2011. *In France, Disney Junior launched on May 28, 2011. *In Australia & New Zealand, Disney Junior launched on May 29, 2011 which replaced Playhouse Disney (Australia and New Zealand).[7] *In Brazil, Disney Junior launched on April 9, 2011 and May 31, 2011. *In Portugal, Disney Junior launched on June 1, 2011. *In Turkey, Disney Junior launched on June 1, 2011. *In South Africa, Disney Junior launched on June 1, 2011. *In Hungary, Disney Junior launched on June 1, 2011. *In Poland, Disney Junior launched on June 1, 2011. *In Czech Republic, Disney Junior launched on June 1, 2011. *In Romania, Disney Junior launched on June 1, 2011. The channel replaced both Playhouse Disney block and Jetix Play. *In Bulgaria, Disney Junior launched on June 1, 2011. *In Greece, Disney Junior launched on June 1, 2011. *In India, Disney Junior launched on July 4, 2011. *In Austria and Germany Disney Junior launched on July 14, 2011. *In Japan, Disney Junior (ディズニージュニア Dizunī Junia?) launched on July 3, 2011. *In Asia, Disney Junior launched on July 11, 2011 which replaced Playhouse Disney Asia. *In Southeast Asia, Disney Junior launched on July 11, 2011. *In Taiwan, Disney Junior launched in September 1, 2011 as a block on Disney Channel. *In Israel, Disney Junior launched on July 18, 2011. *In Scandinavia/Nordic, Disney Junior launched on September 10, 2011 and replaced Playhouse Disney Scandinavia. *In China, Disney Junior (迪斯尼兒童, Dísīní Értóng) will launch on February 6, 2013. *In South Korea, Disney Junior launched on July 11, 2011 as a channel and as a block on Disney Channel. *In Zimbabwe, Disney Junior will launch on April 29, 2013. (Being the last to switch) *In Hong Kong, Disney Junior launched on July 11, 2011 as a channel and as a block on Disney Channel *In the Philippines, Disney Junior launched on July 11, 2011 as a channel and as a block on TV5. *In Vietnam, Disney Junior launched on July 11, 2011 as a channel and as a block on Disney Channel *In Belgium, Disney Junior launched on September 1, 2011. *In Netherlands, Disney Junior launched on September 10, 2011. *In Russia, Disney Junior will launch in 2012. *In Malaysia, Disney Junior launched on July 11, 2011 as a channel and as a block on RTM TV2 All versions of Disney Junior serve as the replacement of Playhouse Disney. References #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Disney_Junior#cite_ref-March_0-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Disney_Junior#cite_ref-March_0-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Disney_Junior#cite_ref-March_0-2 c] Schneider, Michael (January 9, 2012). "Disney Junior to Replace SoapNet in March". TV Guide. Retrieved January 9, 2012. #'^' Disney/ABC Television Group Announces Disney Junior, a New 24-Hour Channel for Preschoolers and Their Families, The Futon Critic, May 26, 2010 #'^' SOAPnet to stay on the air longer into the New Year!, Michael Fairman Soaps, July 28, 2011, #'^' http://www.dealiciousmom.com/24-hour-disney-junior-channel-coming-in-2012/ #'^' http://www.laughingplace.com/News-ID10038450.asp #'^' http://thedisneyblog.com/2010/05/27/disney-junior-to-replace-soapnet-in-cable-lineup/ #'^' "Disney to launch Junior channel". 'Tim Addington'. Retrieved 2011-03-30. Category:Material from Wikipedia